Bellatrix
by Rueflower7
Summary: This is the story of Bellatrix Lestrange and how she became a Death Eater. Rated T for sadness, death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Bella stood on the stone steps of the Cobbledown orphanage and watched as the black car pulled away. Her parents did not even wave goodbye as they turned the corner on the dusty road and left their only child forever. It was the day after her eleventh birthday when as her father handed her the cake to blow out the candles, an owl appeared carrying a letter. Her mother was angry when the owl arrived, her face seemed to go bright red and she burst into tears,"Go and pack your bags!" she screamed and ran off to the kitchen. Her father was scared for he seemed to haven idea what was happening, but Bella was just did she have to leave, what was the matter? After she had packed, they drove for six and a half hours into the middle of the countryside and left her there. Why did they leave her at the orphanage as soon as she received the letter? What is wrong with it? She clutched it firmly in her hand, the white envelope blotched with her tears. Her mother told her not to open it, not until she was no longer responsible for her.

After a while, Bella knocked on the door, for she was cold, hungry and alone. And after a short wait, it opened. Bella was terrified and felt like crying, running to her parents, but she could no longer do that, for this was her home now. This grey building with damp dripping from the walls and the pitiful sound of children crying for their parents. She walked forwards slowly until she reached a door with faded lettering that she couldn't work out. The doorknob was high above the ground, but Bella was just tall enough reach it,

"Enter!" a bellowing voice sounded and made Bella jump with fright, she entered to see a large wooden desk and the woman with a brown overall and grey hair standing behind it," Welcome to the Cobbledown orphanage for children who have been sadly abandoned by their parents and no longer wanted anywhere, we hope that you feel unwanted as ever here what is your name?" she said it all in such a hurry that Bella could barely keep up,

"Bella," she answered timidly, staring at the woman's long fingernails and beady green eyes,

"Well then _Bella,_" she announced," There are beds on the top floor one of them may be free to use if not then you sleep on the floor no questions asked now off you go,"

She ushered Bella out of the room and she once again stood in the hallway. How is this place even legal, she thought, and walked up the stairs. They creaked under her footsteps and the banister seemed ready to fall off, Bella could feel the germs all around her even though she was all alone. When she found the other children, they were dressed in scraps of cloth and running around the top two floors, it surprised Bella how none of them seemed to care about her arrival and continued to run around like mad people. She continued to walk up and the stairs seemed to creak more and more until there was barely anywhere to tread your foot. Bella reached the top floor and searched around the moth eaten beds, she cried out with disgust as she saw the only free bed. It was covered in cobwebs bugs and smelt like death, nevertheless, this now was all she had.

Bella stared out of the window and saw the vast beautiful countryside filled with birds and trees. _Birds. _She remembered the letter in her hand and slowly reached for the crumpled piece of paper, but as she opened it, a young boy snatched the paper out of her hand,

"Hey!' she yelled and chased the boy around the room," Give that back!"

"You wish girly!" he screamed and dropped the letter into the fireplace, the fire was had gone out but the wind sucked it upwards to the roof. Then something happened, the boy was gone and the letter was back in her hand, how did it happen? Where was the boy? Bella suddenly heard a terrified scream from above her and the boy was on the roof... Bella could see him through the broken planks and laughed a bit," Serves you right she retorted, feeling no sympathy for the poor child. She sat down, and read the letter,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Miss. Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress,

Bella stared at it in disbelief, "me... a witch?" She read the letter again and lay down on the bed, this is impossible, I'm Bella - Bellatrix Lestrange, not a wizard I'm normal. After thinking for a while, she remembered incidents like the boy on the roof, her father's beard had turned purple when he wouldn't allow her to have a new bike and her mother's pudding had exploded when Bella wasn't allowed to have any one night. So that's why her parents were scared, but how did they know that all of that was her and why were they so scared of the letter...

**Thanks for reading please review! Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams

_"But we can't just leave her, she's my child," a woman dressed in dark cloak approached the entrance of a grand building. Cobbledown, but different. She was with a man who seemed focused and proud at what he was doing. A small basket was in the woman's pale hand._

_"We have to, her life will be better without us, none shall ever know about it, as far as they know, she is still here. Remember, this is what we have to do and I do not want to do it anymore than you my dear__,"_

_Bella stared at the two figures from her position above. They seemed strangely familiar, as if she had seen them before, in another life, and listened to their ghostly, distant conversation,_

_"I love you my dear, I am so sorry that I have to leave you in such an awful place. I shall find you one day,"_

_The woman lay down the basket with a pile of cloth inside - a baby, next to a huge door. Bella seemed to get further and further away, the images blurred and disappeared._..

Bella awoke suddenly and expected to be back in her home with her parents shouting at her to get up for breakfast but quickly remembered where she was. Nothing had changed much but Bella had made herself queen of the place, ordering small children around doing jobs for her. But nothing could ever make up for not having a proper home or a proper family. It had been two months since she had arrived and still detested the place more than anywhere else and remembered in her rotting bed. She stared out of the window. What a strange dream she'd had, those two familiar figures whom she had never seen before but still remembered like she'd known them forever. Thats just weird, she thought.

The sky was a bright, cloudless blue and the sun shone brightly across the dusty hated it. None of the other children were awake and Bella wanted to find her way around this dump while she still had time.

Even though she had spent two whole months in the orphanage now, she spent most of her time tormenting and torturing the young children in the room with her simple spells and terrifying tales of murder and blood. They were all in terror of this girl and tried to avoid her at all costs. This meant that Bella spent most of her time alone and she liked it that way. Cobbledown did by no means seem like a home to her, but she did not miss her parents or her home in London at all at all. They had left her and for that she was angry and had to avenge them, someday... "Maybe I can use my powers to transport them to another world or to turn them both into frogs, or to torture them to my heart's content. Wouldn't that be wonderful and soon I'll know how to do it..."

Bella had always had a different mind about things, and a vicious temper.

There were many staircases in the building but half of them seemed unusable due to the rotting wood, so Bella took the one going down carefully until she reached the bottom floor. Facing the door, this was her chance, she could leave this place and never return. Now she knew that she was a wizard, what could go wrong? She returned to her bed, rushing up the stairs and hearing the planks under her feet and gathered her things before slowly opening the door of the orphanage, it creaked slightly, but soon, Bellatrix was free.

As she stepped out proudly of the terrible place she had lived in for two long, dreary months she flung her hand behind her, letting out a jet of fire towards the building. And the echoing screams filled her with joy and achievement.

Bella thought that she was alone when this incident occurred, but she was far from it, for as soon as she began to walk away from the building a dark figure emerged from the trees,

"Hello Bellatrix, I hope you did not mean to do that on purpose?" he had short dark hair and black eyes, Bella was utterly terrified,

"I... I ur... didn't mean to sir, it was an accident,"

"Really?" he looked suspicious but carried on talking,

"My name is Professor Forfawn,"

"Follow me then,if you will?

"Why?" Bella argued,

"Don't you want to come to Hogwarts?"

"Um..." Bella wasn't sure, should she follow this strange man or set him on fire,

"I will," she had to stop being so childish and learn how to do proper magic, not just silly little tricks. Bella could learn to be fully powerful.

"You seem different to other young pure- I mean muggle borns that I have picked up, oh, muggle is what we call non wizards,

"I suppose that I am just so much better than everyone else," she grinned,

"Why did you say pure?" Bella questioned,

"Don't speak, it was purely a mistake now be quiet until we reach Diagon Alley,"

"Diagon what-"

"Quiet!"

"Okay," she replied timidly, if all Hogwarts teachers were this bad, Bella wouldn't be able to survive.

They walked on and on until they reached a large hill with a plank of wood at the bottom of it,

"Why have we stopped here?" Bella asked impatiently, Professor Forfawn ignored her and tapped the wood three times with a long stick,

"Is that your wand?" Bella narrowed her eyes, intrigued by it all but suspicious,

"Yes well done," he said sarcastically,

"Tell no one that this is how you got into here, if your... parents hadn't left you here then we could have used the official entrance but this one will do for now."

He looked at bella and gestured towards the wood,

"So, walk through then child we haven't got all day,"

"What do you mean? And why did you hesitate about my parents-"

"Just go through!"

Bella stepped forward in her ragged jeans and top and closed her eyes, expecting just to crash into the wood in front of her and wake up back in the orphanage, but she went straight through.

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews for chapter one, I know that some of you were confused at Bellatrix being muggle born but it shall all make **

**sense later in the ****story. This is one of my first FanFictions so I am not very experienced at this yet but I have also started a story called Rue's **

**Story about Rue in The Hunger Games so please review that too, Chapter Three coming soon!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Knockturn Mysteries

**Hello, sorry for not updating for a while but I have been really busy lately and have been trying to finish this story for ages and here it is!**

Bella was caught for words as she finally opened her eyes and saw were she was, the wood behind her was nowhere to be seen and neither was Professor Forfawn. Bella had presumed that he would be right behind her, but the glum looking man was gone. _Oh well_, Bella thought, _I'll be much better off without that old crow. _She walked off into the depths alley, disgusted by all the bright colours and happy children. They were all grinning like idiots and squealing with delight at the beautiful toys in the, what Bella presumed was, a magical toyshop. A small child though, was skipping along the roads with her parents and looked so content that Bella remembered a time her own parents took her out to London and ran alongside the river, she was so happy on that day... and look what's happened now. She was very intrigued by some of the items in the shop windows, cats, wands, ice cream, broomsticks and many things that she couldn't name, but one thing was curious. A hooded figure rushing towards an exit to the alley. Who was he? Bella felt the adventurous urge to find out...

He approached an alleyway at the edge of the stoned path and disappeared behind it. Bella had to quickly dodge behind a wall so that he wouldn't see her as he quickly looked around at the light, and went into the darkness. Closely following him, Bella approached a sign with the words Knockturn alley engraved onto it, a slightly menacing name, and Bella had to find out. Her wild dark hair sprang out at awkward angles in the wind but she didn't care as she sprinted towards the hooded figure.

Knockturn Alley seems like a very different place to Diago- Diagi-Diagon? What ever it's called does, Bella thought as she continued to run past the blackened buildings all falling to pieces in different ways. The people there were not jolly like the people at the other place, but sinister and darkened silhouettes crept around the shadows instead. No colour was insight and Bella found it hard to keep track of this figure as he curved in and out of the passageways. Eventually, he was just entering a shop when Bella grabbed him and pulled down his hood,

"Rupert?" Bella stared in the figure's green eyes in disbelief as she realised that she was looking at none other than her own cousin Rupert, well... not a real cousin, she knew that now but still it was a shock. Wasn't her adopted family non magical?

"Bellatrix? I didn't expect to see you here," he sounded hurt and unsure and looked down at the ground instead of Bella's face,

"Rupert... what? You're not magic,"

"Bella, you weren't supposed to go - they should have kept you safe - they promised-"

"Promised what?" Bella asked stubbornly and stared at him angrily

"Follow me," Rupert lead Bella towards a small cafe building where they sat down at a dark table in the corner,

"When your parents were young wizards they adopted a baby who they presumed was a muggle, we always had to pretend to be muggles and to be honest - I don't know why they did it in the first place. They just wanted you to have a safe and normal life and you were never meant to be a witch..."

"So my parents weren't muggles then, they were wizards," Bella exclaimed, _that must be why the professor had mistaken her for pure blood, _she thought. "Why is it so awful to have me here then?" she asked,

"Oh it's not... it's just ur strange you know, you were always the one that we kept magic from and now you're the one doing it," they looked awkwardly at their feet, "So what's your story then Miss Bellatrix?" Bellatrix scowls at his bright face,

"Oh not much really, recently I've only been given away from my parents, escaped from an orphanage, set it on fire, met a strange magic man and found out that I was a completely different person to who I thought I was. You?"

"Oh I have just been at home with Mum and-"

"I really don't care," Bella began to stride off into the distance but paused as she noticed a grey bag in Rupert's hand,

"What's that?" she asked curiously, examining the elongated shape inside,

"Oh...um nothing, just er a picture of my grandma," she wasn't convinced but had no time to argue because standing in front of her was Professor Forfawn,

"Hello Bellatrix Lestrange," he says and folds his arms, "Where have you been off to I ask?"

"Oh I've just been here with my cousin Rupert - he's just over there you see him with the-"

"Bellatrix, there is nobody there," Bella looked towards where Rupert had been sitting but there was just an empty space,

"He told me about my family," she began, "My family were wizards who gave me up to another family of wizards who thought that I was a muggle and-"

"What, Miss Lestrange?"

"I'm not going to repeat it old man," she spat, clearly offending the poor man and turned her head away,

"Fine then, it is too late to go shopping now so your equipment shall be bought in advance-"

"Why weren't you here earlier then professor?" Bella faced him and grinned

"I had trouble... with the entrance and by the time I got in you had already left, here is your ticket for the train tomorrow please be there on time!"

He handed her a ticket and they walked in silence back to Diagon Alley where Bella sat on a wooden bench, _I am a witch and I am more important than anyone else I know... even that puny professor. Watch out Hogwarts I'm on my way. I'm ready..._

**A/N Thank you for reading please ****remember to drop me a review! Chapter Four will be out soon,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Platforms and Enemies

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy. Here it is... Chapter Four!**

Bella walked along the platform at King's Cross station holding her suitcase in the trolley proudly and her cat Ebony purring in his basket. Bella always liked cats since her adopted family had a fluffy ginger one who would sleep on her feet every night, Misty, her name was always loved Bella the most and began mewing desperately when she was take away for she seemed to know that she would never come back. _Just something witches cats do I suppose_. She followed the other witches and wizards and saw them walking into the wall between platforms nine and ten, the ticket did say nine and three quarters so it must just be the magical entrance to the train which would take her there. She thought she'd better ask first just to make sure,

"Excuse me, would you be able to tell me how to get to the platform," she asked a lady dressed in a fur coat with a boy Bella's age by her side,

"Good heavens no! You must be a mudblood! Only they do not know how to enter the platform! Come on dearie we can't have you talking to scum like that," she quickly ushered her son away still mumbling in disgust,

"Wait!" Bella cried, but they were had already disappeared,

"Are you alright dear," another lady this time with dark hair and two twin girls came up to Bella,

"You seem lost,"

"I don't know how to get onto the platform but I'm not a mudblood really I promise you, my parents are wizards," the woman was suspicious,

"Come on mum we need to get to the platform before we miss the train," one of the twins said,

"Yeah mum come one," encouraged the other one,

"Quiet Elladora, quiet Septima and let me talk to this girl, her daughters edged backwards and glared harshly at Bella,

"Then how can you not how to get to the platform, surely your parents told you for they probably went to Hogwarts themselves. Where are your parents anyway my dear?" her voice was sickly sweet and she wore too much red lipstick,

"I don't know, I was brought up by another wizarding family who thought I was a muggle but when they found that I was a witch they abandoned me," Bella replied coldly, her fists clenching and stared into the woman's eyes,

"And your name is?" she asked almost sounding sorry for Bella,

"Bella-trix,"

"Well then Bellatrix all you have to do is run straight at that wall between platforms nine and ten. Here, my girls will show you first," reluctantly the two twins ran their with their luggage into the wall and disappeared,

"Now your turn," she looked at Bella and urged her to give it a try. So Bella braced herself and ran as fast as she could straight into the wall, fearing she would bounce straight back out again but she didn't and found herself on a different platform filled with witches and wizards and a huge train marked 'Hogwarts Express' the kind woman with the red lipstick came up behind her to say goodbye to her twins and Bella felt upset that she could not see her parents as well or at least know who they are like everyone seemed to here. Staying confident and turning her nose up at all the waving parents, Bella stepped onto the train and walked down the aisle of the carriage. Most people already had full booths so Bella sat near a girl with orange hair but did not look at her. Bella bought a packet of sweets that looked like jelly beans, her favourite childhood treat but turned out to be very different when she tried them,

"You know what they are don't you?" the girl sitting near her asked,

"They're just jelly beans," Bella replied,

"Oh no those are Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans,"

"Every flavour?" Bella asked,

"Every flavour," the girl replied,

"Looks like you just got a mud flavour one there, disgusting I bet but I'm not too bigger fan of any of them. Here this one is candy floss, my brother tells me they're rather delicious," Bella was confused at this girl's confidence and happiness for most people she had met already had hated her,

"So what's your name? I'm Isabella, Isabella Neason,"

"Oh um I'm Bellatrix-" Bella replied quickly, wanting people to call her this more than simply Bella but was quickly cut off by Isabella,

"My parents are muggles, you know what they are right? Anyway my brother was a wizard and it's so rare to have two wizards and witches in one muggle family but we must have been lucky... You don't _mind _that I'm a muggle-born do you? It's just some pure-blooded families are just really against us which is really unfair I think,

"Oh I'm ok for now, you see I never knew my parents so I don't know what they want me to believe,"

"Great! So we can be friends now - Bellatrix?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Bella said, perhaps being at this place would give her more than a magical knowledge? Bella had never had any friends before as people had always thought of her as weird but here she fitted in just perfectly, so however cold hearted she may be to some she did know how to make friends when she wanted to,

"Which house do you want to be in Bellatrix? My brother is a Gryffindor so I expect I'll be one too,"

"Oh I never thought about it really, I don't really know much about these things,"

"Really? That's odd, you're a pure-blooded witch and you know barely anything about Hogwarts? Well then I'll just have to tell you. There are four houses founded by four great wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, we all get placed into one of those when we arrive but that is all I know, my brother said it would be a surprise,"

"Wow that sounds, exciting but when do we get here I'm so tired and I can't wait to begin to learn spells and things."

"Calm down Bellatrix there is a lot more to this place than learning spells, you make friendships that will last for life and you can make your family proud,"

"What family?" Bella mumbled too quietly for Isabella to hear,

"I'm going to change into my robes now and you should probably think about doing that too, we'll be here soon," she told Bella and skipped off down the train. Bella thought this girl was strange but it was nice to be able to talk to someone for once. Perhaps this girl could even be called a friend.

**Next chapter coming soon I hope! Please ****tell me if you like it,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
